MakoHaru Anything For you
by AimeeIsAlone
Summary: Haruka struggles with his feelings for Makoto at a new years eve party, thrown by the swim club. WHen a fight breaks out between Rin and Gou, Haru risks everything to save his best friend.


Haru leaned up against the wall, bored out of his mind. The Itawabi swim club was hosting a christmas party for themselves so that basically meant that Nagisa was running around his house throwing party decorations everywhere. Rin was in the kitchen with Guo and that left Haru alone, being showered by decorations and forced to listen to Christmas music with Nagisa and watching Makoto's slim figure reach up to put garlands around the staircase railing. His cute butt was perfectly showcased by his position... _no, Haru top thinking about that._

He never really cared about Christmas, or any holidays in general but Makoto said he had to come. Haru was dealing with his harboring feelings for Makoto, every time he brushed against his best friend in the water, strange tingles shot through his spine.

_how could this be happening? Makoto is my best friend. nothing more than that._

his thoughts were interrupted by a huge fight breaking out between Guo and Rin. pots and pans flew across the room and clanged on the other side, just missing Rin. Another pan was flung and it was headed right towards Makoto, the olive haired boy froze on place as he watched the pan fly towards him. The pan was about to hit him in the nose.

_BAM! _Makoto opened his eyes to see Haru laying on the ground in front of his feet, a huge bruise revealing itself on his once perfect forehead.

"Haru!" Makoto yelled, bending down to pick up the injured boy in his strong arms. "are you okay?" his large green eyes filled up with worry.

"yeah... i'm fine" Haruka sat up and lightly touched his forehead. "I just need to go outside and get some air" he started to try to sit up but had to be helped by Makoto. Makoto put his arms around Haru's waist and tried to help him. Makoto's touch made Haruka feel even dizzier and he staggered out of his grasp.

the blow to his head made everything seem like it was swirling, he couldn't focus on anything. just as his vision started to clear, he was hit in the face with a blast of cool air.

_perfect_

the air felt nice on his injury but he heard his name being called so he whirled around to look behind him. Makoto stood there with Haruka's jacket in hand. Haru simply looked forward so Makoto wouldn't see him blushing. Haru felt his coat being pulled in to his shoulders and he looked behind him at Mako, tightly hugging him from behind, his body fully pressed against Haruka's.

"thank you so much Haru" the grip on his shoulders tightened.

"no big deal" Haru brushed it off. Mako's body pressed close behind him made his heart race, how could this be happening?

"it _was_ a big deal. you got hurt because of me. i'm sorry i didn't move in time" at this, Makoto leaned in a pressed his lips on Haru's cheek briefly, making the dark blue haired boy blush madly. Haru looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging over they're heads.

"It's okay, you know i'd do anything for you" he said very quietly. He never showed what he was feeling, but around Makoto, he couldn't help it. His tall friend made him do things he would have dreamed of doing.

"what was that? i'm sorry i didn't catch it" Makoto looked off sideways and scratched his head cutely.

"I said i would do anything for you" Haru looked into his bright green eyes. "and you know that there mistletoe above us" a small embarrassed smile sneaked it's way to Haru's lips. He hadn't smiled in so long, but know outside in the cold, on christmas, in the arms of his loving best friend, he let a smile shine through. Makoto was the only one aloud to see, it was their little secret. Haruka turned around in his friend's arms.

"I'd anything for you too" his eyes were half lidded as he leaned towards Haru's lips. Haru closed his eyes and lean forward, their lips brush against each others for a moment he Haru spoke. He shivered, not from the cold but from how close they were.

"I love you Makoto" he whispered against his lips.

"I love you to Haruka" he pushed his lips fully on Haru's. A spark erupted. It was just a simple kiss but god did it feel like so much more than that, years and years of loving each other and not knowing really added up. The sweet moonlit kiss lasted for a long time. Haru curled his fists against Makoto's hard chest. They broke apart and hugged each other tightly for a long time.

"Is this platonic? My love for you I mean." Makoto whispered in Haru's ear.

"I don't think so for me at least. I have loved you so much for so long but I had always told myself it was platonic but I was so wrong." Haru kissed his neck gently. "Lets not make that mistake again." Makoto shivered at the little kiss but agreed. He took Haruka's head in his hands and French kissed him deeply, tongues tangling around each other and dancing a fiery dance. Makoto ran his fingers through the soft blue locks of his love's hair and let a soft moan escape.

Makoto's arms were around Haru's waist and pulled his body up close against his chest. Haruka broke the kiss and hugged his taller friend tightly. "please don't ever leave me Makoto, you were always there for me when Rin left, and if you left? i have no idea what would happen to me. i don't want to live without you"

"don't say things that Haru, I would never leave you" Haruka smiled, a real, true smile. He laughed, a soft cute laugh he hadn't used in years. Makoto hugged him tighter.

"you're laughing Haru, just like when we were kids." Makoto pointed out, and laughed along with him.

"I am. You won't tell the others, right?"

"about what? the laugh or the kiss?" Makoto asked pulling away to face him.

"both, I don't know what they'd think" Haruka blushed.

"I don't really care what they think, all i know is that i love you more than anything else"

"I love you too Mako-Chan" Haru used the nickname from back when they were kids, they were both the same age but that didn't matter to either of them. Haru looked up at Makoto with eyes that told him that the blue haired teenager wanted to say something but was too shy.

"what is it Haru?" Haruka blushed heavily and mumbled something

"I can't hear you." Makoto lifted Haruka's chin up so he could hear better. "what is it?"

"can you do it again?" Haru asked, so extremely embarrassed at his request.

"do what again?"

"kiss me. I want you to kiss me again" Haru said.

"okay" Makoto leaned down and pushed his lips against Haru's. They clung to each other in a tight embrace, exploring their feelings and unleashing years of tension.

little did they know that Rin, Nagisa, Rei and Guo were standing there watching, mouth agape. when Haruka noticed them, he refused to stop kissing with his best friend. Screw them.

"H-Haru" Makoto had slipped his tongue out of his mouth and was now blushing madly. "they've been watching us"

"I know." he replied and pulled their lips together again. "I don't care"


End file.
